


Two’s company, three’s a crowd, eight’s a blowout

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [79]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Facials, Filthy, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, The Author Regrets Everything, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: It didn’t come as a surprise for anybody to find out just how much of an attention whore Yamada was.They always joked about it with him, always teasing and mocking and making fun of the way he just loved to get everyone’s eyes on him.Still, even though they understood the process which had led to this, none of them was too comfortable being in that room. Yet.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru, Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke, Yabu Kota/Yamada Ryosuke, Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru
Series: 500themes [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029878
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Two’s company, three’s a crowd, eight’s a blowout

**Title: **Two’s company, three’s a crowd, eight’s a blowout

**Characters: **Yabu Kota, Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei, Yaotome Hikaru, Arioka Daiki, Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuri

**Pairing: **Arioka/Yamada; Yabu/Yamada; Chinen/Yamada; Takaki/Yamada; Yaotome/Yamada; Inoo/Yamada; Nakajima/Yamada; Takaki/Chinen; Yaotome/Nakajima; Yabu/Inoo

**Rating: **NC-17

**Word count: **7.734

**Prompt: **436\. Bound by silence; [20 – Your own kink](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

**N/A: **Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version.

It didn’t come as a surprise for anybody to find out just how much of an attention whore Yamada was.

They always joked about it with him, always teasing and mocking and making fun of the way he just _loved_ to get everyone’s eyes on him.

Still, even though they understood the process which had led to this, none of them was too comfortable being in that room. Yet.

“You all look like I'm about to turn into a monster and eat you alive.” Yamada complained from the couch, pouting. Which felt particularly weird, considering he didn’t have one piece of clothing on.

“That wouldn’t surprise me.” Yuri replied, wincing and getting closer, sitting next to him. “I wouldn’t put it past you to try and eat us. In whatever sense you want to mean it.”

Ryosuke chuckled, hitting the back of Chinen’s head.

“I thought you all wanted to find out in which sense I meant it. Isn’t that why you’re here?” he asked to the five man still standing, all with various degrees of uncertainty on their faces. All the while Daiki, sitting on an armchair close to the couch, smirked; he was definitely finding this entertaining, and for more than the obvious reasons.

“Have some mercy on us, Yama-chan. It’s already surprising we all accepted.” Kota told the younger, throwing inconspicuous looks around the room.

“Yeah, well.” Hikaru intervened, joining the two younger members on the couch, sitting on the other side of Yamada. “But since we _did_ accept, it would be rude now to have gotten Yama-chan’s hopes up for nothing, right?” he smirked, bringing an arm around Ryosuke’s shoulder, starting to slowly caress his skin.

“Wow, isn’t your boyfriend polite.” Yuya turn around to say to Yuto who, in turn, winced.

“Well, yours’ right there too, isn’t he?” he said, low, his eyes fixated on Hikaru’s hand and the way it had moved down to reach Yamada’s hip.

“Fine, fine.” Kei had apparently exhausted his patience for the moment; he got in the middle of the room, looking very much like a director, his arms crossed and a bossy look on his face. “I say we grasp the nettle. Like Hikaru said – and I'm sorry I have to agree with him – we accepted. So I say we get our clothes off, we try to deal with the awkwardness, and we do it. Like men.” he stated, looking all proud and haughty.

Most of them, anyway, burst out laughing. Which broke the tension anyway, even though it wasn’t like Inoo had meant for him to happen.

“You should be happy, you’ve had your masculinity questioned by Kei-chan.” Daiki told them, finally getting up. Yamada being his boyfriend and all, he supposed he had to at least help the situation. “But I still think he’s got a point. If you’re unsure about this, you leave now and no hard feelings.” he chuckled, hearing Yamada whine. “But if you’re still on board... well, the least you could do is lose the clothes. It’s not like we haven’t all seen each other naked before.”

“Which has never been followed by screwing your boyfriend, though.”

There. Lucky for them they had Yuri addressing the elephant in the room, saying the words without beating around the bush.

Daiki chuckled, nodding.

“That’s true. Luckily for me.” he joked. “But like I said...” he turned to look at the other, waiting to see if anyone made a move to leave.

They all stayed right where they were, and Ryosuke smiled victoriously at them, finally getting up and escaping Hikaru’s hand.

“Honestly, I think I should be the one feeling uncomfortable here. I'm naked and about to – as Yuri so classily put it – get screwed by seven men. At the very least you could put me out of my misery and get in the mood fast.” he told them, but from the look on his face he was enjoying the whole situation immensely.

“Some misery you’re in!” Yuto reproached him, shaking his head. “Well, then. So that you can’t say we’re rude.” he muttered then, starting to take off his clothes.

Yamada looked pleased, very. He wasn’t expecting this from Yuto, but apparently something of Hikaru’s shamelessness must’ve rubbed off on him the right way.

Following his example, and each one at their own time, they all managed to get naked. Or, at the very least, they had their cocks out; Yuya apparently still struggled with his image issues, and Daiki didn’t deem necessary to strip just yet. He knew there was a long wait for him to get some action anyway.

“You know, Ryo.” Kei told him, getting close. “You’ve been blessed with your good looks, but you should also be able to sell yourself a little better if you want all of those blushing virgins to be bold enough to touch you.” he suggested, smirking.

“Blushing virgins my ass, Kei-chan.” Kota muttered, taking a step closer.

“Or Kei’s, to say it better.” Yuya chuckled, taking place next to his boyfriend on the couch, determined to enjoy the show for the time being.

Yamada rolled his eyes and ignored them, focusing on Kei.

“Please, you must know _everything _about selling yourself. What were you suggesting, senpai?” he provoked him.

The next thing he knew, Kei had grabbed a handful of hair at the back of his head, pushing him down until he was kneeling; the elder looked cockily at him for a moment, then pressed on his back so that he was bent over the coffee the table, the arch of his back in this position just perfect.

“There you go.” he said in an angelic voice which clashed horribly with the whole situation. “Don’t you all think he looks prettier like this?” he asked his friends, and by the way they were eying Ryosuke, they all agreed.

“Before we start.” Daiki said, crouching to look at his boyfriend in the eyes. “If at any point of this you get uncomfortable, or if for any reason you want them to stop, you just...”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yamada dismissed him. “I’ll kick and scream and bite the dick off of who’s currently using my mouth. That’s alright, Dai-chan, we’ve talked about this already. You should know me better than to think I'm going to get overwhelmed.” he chuckled.

“You usually don’t. But I'm just one man, Ryo-chan.” his boyfriend replied, shaking his head; then he raised his head, looking at Kota. “You heard the princess. I think he’s more than ready to go.”

“More than that.” Ryosuke confirmed, bending down a little more and bringing his hands to his butt cheeks, spreading them a little. “I was getting bored waiting for you to arrive, so I saved you some time and prepared myself in advance.”

The reactions were disparate.

Hikaru hissed, Yuya instinctively brought a hand to his cock; Kei and Yuri smirked, while Yuto tilted his head, as if he was trying from there to see whether it was true.

Yabu, on his part, fell right to his knees behind him; the next thing Yamada knew, there were two of his long fingers inside of him, slipping easily and making a nice wet sound from the amount of lube he had used.

“_Damn_.” Yabu said between his teeth. He reached down to bring his mouth close to Yamada’s ear, his fingers still working him. “Look at you, how nice you opened yourself up for us. You must’ve been dying to the thought of getting all of our cocks, haven’t you?” he murmured, his voice now way thicker than a moment before.

Yamada let out a whine, pushing himself back toward Kota’s fingers and nodding.

“And if Yabu caved, I think the ice’s broken.” Yuya said, smirking. “So, are we doing it age order?” he asked, trying to look as if he wasn’t aware that meant he got to go right now.

“Like hell we are!” Yuri jumped up, turning around to glare at him. “I want to go first, I think I have a right to. He’s my best friend, after all.” he complained.

“See, that’s just the issue, Chinen. We wouldn’t want it to be too awkward for you.” Hikaru mocked him, lazily stroking his cock as he kept his eyes on Yamada.

“Really? More awkward than watching six other men pound him like a bitch?” he said, in disbelief.

“Yuri!” Yuto exclaimed, walking past Yamada and Yabu as if he couldn’t even see them and hitting the back of Chinen’s head.

“What?” the youngest of them asked, shrugging. “We’re all naked and hard and about to do what I just describe. Are you going to give me shit about language?” he provoked Nakajima, whilst Yuya next to him laughed.

“This should be good. His mouth gets really foul when he’s particularly turned on.” he informed their friends, then gave Yuri an encouraging pat on the back. “Well, if you want to go, I have no problems.”

Yuri looked around to check if any of them had, and when no one intervened he walked toward the coffee table, smiling at his best friend in a weirdly affectionate way.

“Hello, Ryosuke.” he said, brushing a hand through his hair, pulling on them a little.

Yamada groaned, Yabu still teasing him past what felt comfortable.

“Hello, Yuri.” he managed to see. “Glad to see you.”

“Yeah, I bet you are.” the younger murmured, and then looked at the eldest of them. “So?”

Yabu raised his eyes, keeping quiet for a moment as if he had no idea what was going on, too distracted playing with Yamada up to this point.

“Oh. Right. It’s a team sport.” he said, chuckling. “Well, I’ve got dibs on his ass. If you were planning on going now, you’re going to have to settle for his mouth.” he told him, practical.

Yuri grinned, nodding.

“Won’t lose sleep over that.” he said, reaching down to swipe a finger over Yamada’s lower lip.

Normally, Ryosuke would’ve flinched or push him away, annoyed by the smug look on the younger’s face. The fact that he didn’t, just confirmed to Chinen how bad he was craving this.

And, being the good friend he was, he rushed to give him what he wanted.

He stroked his cock for a few times, right in front of Yamada’s face; he wasn’t even looking at him, more focused on the way Yabu was making him writhe.

Ryosuke got his attention, anyway, when he leaped forward to try and get him inside his mouth, promptly stopped by a hand on his forehead.

“Thought the whole point was us giving to you, not you taking what you wanted as if it was owed to you.” Yabu told him, smirking. He threw an eloquent look at Yuri, who was way past turned on now, and slowly released Yamada’s head, sure he was going to behave now.

Yuri watched his friend purse his lips, trying to avoid any witty comeback, and once he was sure he had himself under control he raised his eyes, looking intently at Chinen.

“Chinen...” he said, still sounding more demanding than pleading.

The younger sneered, tilting his head.

“I think it would please Yabu-chan very much if you were to ask for it, Ryosuke.” he said, innocently, caressing Yamada’s face with the back of his hand.

And Ryosuke’s honour wasn’t touched this time, because he was aroused as hell by what Yuri had just told him, there was no denying it.

“Yuri.” he said, more resolute than before. “Will you please let me suck your cock?” his voice shivered a little there, which made it even better for the younger.

“With pleasure.” he replied, and like that he held Ryosuke’s jaw open, slowly feeding his cock past his lips.

He closed his eyes, rolling his head back and savouring it.

He didn’t quite move, at first. He just stayed there, at a depth which could still be comfortable for Yamada, and let the elder move his tongue around him, lapping at the slit and moaning beautifully around him.

“That’s insanely hot.” Yuri heard Yuya say from the couch behind him, and turned around to check at the rest of them.

Yuya still had a hand on his cock, without daring properly stroking it yet; Kei was so focused on them he didn’t seem to be able to do anything else, whilst Yuto at least had found the will necessary to stroke Hikaru, lazily, not wanting to get him over the edge too soon.

Yeah, Yuri agreed. It was hot.

He turned around to look at Yabu again, who looked just as affected as the rest of them.

“I'm sorry you won’t get him to ask. His mouth busy right now.” Yuri teased him, making the elder shake his head.

“I'm not as needy as you. I manage with what I can get.” he replied, smirking coyly when he saw Yamada roll his hips toward him. “Besides, I think he’s got more than one way to ask for it.” he joked, and just like that he removed his fingers, tired to play, and positioned his cock at Ryosuke’s rim, starting to push.

The sounds Yamada was trying to make sent very pleasant vibrations around Chinen’s cock, so he decided he could dare to move a little deeper, just as Yabu did the same.

Once Kota bottomed out and Yuri felt the throat against the head of his cock, Yamada whined – as well as he could.

It felt so different, so _full_, so...

He couldn’t behave, not anymore.

He rolled his hips again, making Yabu hiss, and brought a hand to Yuri’s leg, giving himself leverage as he started bobbing his head on him.

“Well, you must’ve done something right, apparently.” Yuto said, sounding amazed.

“Does it feel as good as it looks, Ko?” asked Hikaru instead, batting Yuto’s hand away from his cock before risking of making a fool of himself.

“You have no idea.” Kota said, his eyes closed and a look of pure bliss on his face. “With all the prep and the lube, he still feels so _tight_.” he praised him, a hand caressing the small of Yamada’s back. “I'm starting to believe this’ll all last less than anticipated.”

“Speak for yourself.” Chinen intervened, bringing a hand through Yamada’s hair and settling for moving it over his cock, harsher than he probably would’ve done if he hadn’t been so turned on. “He just takes it so good. But he’s always been a bit of a whore, so I don’t know why I'm surprised.”

Yamada let out a very loud moan at that, which got them all interested.

“Oh.” Yabu said, thrusting harder inside of him. “So, do you like it? You like to be a nice, little slut for us?” he murmured, the rhythm of his hips never faltering. He then raised his eyes to look at Daiki, probably feeling a little guilty, but the look on Arioka’s face only told him he was perfectly right.

“I really don’t think we would be here if he didn’t enjoy being a whore, right Ko?” Kei told his boyfriend, smirking.

Yabu threw an amused look at him, nodding.

“Well then, I guess we should just go with his wishes.” he said, and with that he set a brutal pace, trying to time his thrusts with the way Yuri was currently fucking Yamada’s mouth.

“Just keep it there.” Chinen told his best friend, letting his cock sit in his throat for a while. “And don’t even pretend you don’t like to choke on it. Or were your anecdotes all talk?” he mocked him, pulling away a few moments later to let him get some air.

“You don’t...” Yamada tried to say, his voice a little raspy already. He cleared his throat, blushing a little. “You don’t get to use private conversations against me, right now.” he warned him, and for a moment he was back to being Yuri’s friend rather than his sexual plaything.

Chinen chuckled, shaking his head.

“I mean, I _could_ tell them a lot of stuff you brag you can do.” he said, shrugging. “But I think I’ll just let them work hard for this. If they want to ruin you, they’re going to have to come up with something on their own.”

And with that he started pushing inside his mouth, Yamada unable to do anything at this point but keeping his jaw slack and try his hardest to keep breathing. When Kota gave a hard thrust at the same time as Yuri he gagged on the younger’s cock, but seeing how they both hissed at that he forced himself to work through the discomfort and did that all over again, the sounds he was making now reaching newer levels of obscene.

“Yuu...” Yuri said after a while, turning to look at his boyfriend. “I don’t think I'm going to last much longer.”

Takaki sat up straight and licked his lower lip, apparently pleased with how his boyfriend was trying to include him.

“That’s okay, baby.” he said, his voice a little hoarse. “Just let go. How do you think Yama-chan will look with your cum all over his pretty face?”

Someone said ‘fuck’, and Yuri didn’t know if it had been him, or Kota or even all of them at once. He just knew he needed to do as Yuya had just suggested, and _fast_.

“Heard that?” he asked Yamada, pulling away so that only the head of his cock was still inside his mouth. “What do you think about Yuya’s idea? Should I come on your face?”

Yamada knew what he wanted, perfectly, and his dignity was too far gone to deny him anyway.

“_Yes_.” he hissed. “Just do it, Yuri. Just come on my face, please, I want it. I need it.” he begged, stroking the younger’s dick fast, aiming it toward himself.

It was too delicious for Yuri to resist.

He tightened the hold on Yamada’s hair, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and fixated on him as he came, staining the bridge of his nose, his cheek, some landing on his lips, where Ryosuke was quick to collect it with his tongue.

It was a work of art, if the low groans coming from the couch were any hint.

As soon as Yuri had pulled out, looking proudly at his work, Kota pulled Yamada up, his chest pressing against the younger’s back.

“Feels good?” he hissed in his ear, turning his face to get a better look. “Covered in come and with my dick splitting you open?” he went on, giving a harder thrust when the younger just whined. “Answer.” he ordered him, and from the look on Ryosuke’s face he must’ve reached a really nice spot inside of him.

“Good... it feels so good.” he managed to say, a complete mess. “I want to come, please, can I...” he raised his eyes, looking at Daiki. “Can I come Dai-chan, please?”

Arioka sat back, crossing his arms and smirking.

“You still have a long way to go, Ryo.” he told him, nodding toward the men sitting on the couch. “Just control yourself, I know you can.”

Yamada was about to complain, but Yabu chose that moment to pull out of him, pushing him back on the coffee table and stroking himself; half a second later he was coming, relishing immensely the moans Yamada let out as he felt streaks of hot come hitting his lower back.

Kota kept looking at him for a while, trying to recover, and once he felt more like himself again he leant down, close to Ryosuke’s face.

“You okay?” he asked him, sincerely concerned. He heard laughing – probably Kei, but he just ignored him.

Yamada raised his head, smiling at him and nodding.

“I'm fine.” he reassured him, leaning toward him and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Yabu pulled away frowning, and went to sit on the couch next to Daiki.

“Of course, he calls him a slut, he fucks him and he comes on his back, but then he blushes for a peck on the lips.” Hikaru mocked him, shaking his head.

Yabu didn’t even try to defend himself.

As Yuri too made it back to the couch – after an affectionate pat to Ryosuke’s head – they all allowed themselves a moment to look at the nice picture Yamada made in front of them, before going back to being practical.

“So, who’s next?” Yuri asked, nestling up against Yuya as if in search for comfort. “I wish you wouldn’t go now. You make a good pillow.” he told his boyfriend, whining a little.

Yuya chuckled, taking his face in his hand and leaning down to kiss him.

“But you just had such fun with Yama-chan, you wouldn’t really ask me to wait, right?” he told him, laughing when the younger pushed him away and moved to the other side, leaning against Kei instead.

“Come on Yuuyan.” Hikaru told him, getting him up. “Your boyfriend just found another human mattress, I guess it’s our time to shine.” he turned to look at Yuto. “If you’re okay with it?” he asked, tentatively.

Yuto rolled his eyes and nodded toward Yamada.

“Don’t make him wait, please.” was all the consent he gave, moving closer to Yuri once they were out of the way.

“You look so pretty, Ryo-chan.” Yuya told him as soon as they reached him, kneeling down to bring his face at the same height as the younger, licking a stripe of Yuri’s come off of his face. “Nice.” he murmured, making Yamada squirm a little. He chuckled, turning to look at Hikaru. “How do you want to do this?” he asked.

Hikaru smiled openly. Apparently he had had some time to think about it while he watched Yabu and Chinen, so he had a pretty good idea of how he wanted this done.

“Get up, Yama-chan.” he told the younger, offering him a hand to help him up. He then repositioned him, so that he was lying flat on top of the coffee table, his legs hanging from one side and his head from the other.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Yabu commented, his eyes locked with the scene in front of him.

“Really? Cause I have a very good one.” Yuto contradicted him, shifting uncomfortably on the couch, trying his best to keep his hands off of himself.

“I want his mouth.” Hikaru informed Yuya, kneeling by the side of the table where Ryosuke’s head was hanging.

“By the way you’ve placed him, I think it’s more precise to say you want his throat.” Yuya pointed out, smirking.

Yamada licked his lips and clenched his eyes, breathing deeply as if to try to control himself.

Hikaru smiled looking at him, leaning down to be closer to him.

“Would that be okay to you, Ryo-chan?” he asked, tender. “Will you let me fuck your throat?”

Yamada looked almost desperate right now, the need to come not making him see straight, and the way they kept talking to him was not helping at all.

“Yes.” he said, hopeless. “Do whatever you want to me, I just... I want to...”

“I know.” Hikaru told him, caressing his face, smearing the leftover come all over it. “Just be good for us, and I'm sure Daiki will let you come soon.” he reassured him.

“Well, while the two of you make plans...” Yuya said, grabbing the younger’s legs and bringing them on top of his shoulders. “Do I really need to ask for consent right now?” he teased Ryosuke, who groaned and pushed himself toward him, impatient. “Just like I thought. Eager little whore.” Yuya mocked him, getting perfectly in the mood.

He didn’t waste any time, way over what felt comfortable already, and pushed inside of him, all in one go.

He had rushed to do so before Hikaru could get to work for a precise reason, and he wasn’t disappointed: the scream Yamada let out felt delicious to his ears.

“Holy shit.” he heard Kei say, then turned to look at Yuri, who was still sprawled against him. “How do you make it out of the bed after he’s done?”

“I'm strong.” was Yuri’s confused answer, betraying the fact that if they didn’t give him something good to look at, he was going to fall asleep soon.

Yuya laughed, shaking his head, and brought his focus back to the man underneath him.

“Damn, Yabu was right. How in the world do you manage to still be tight after that?”

Yamada shrugged, restless.

“It’s a gift.” he dismissed him. “Fuck me, please?” he added then, greedily.

“Yuya, don’t be a tease. Didn’t you hear? The little thing needs to be taken care of.” he sneered. “See if you manage to stretch him properly.”

Yuya groaned at that and started thrusting inside, settling for depth instead of speed, for now.

Meanwhile, Hikaru positioned Yamada’s head better, so that his throat was completely exposed. He ran his hand over it a couple of times, almost fascinated, before taking his cock in his hand and started feeding it between his lips.

“So good like this.” he murmured, inching inside. He stopped for a moment while Yamada was still comfortable. He caressed his face, as if trying to soothe him, but by the way the younger was moaning around him he didn’t need to be soothed at all.

“I really don’t know who’s creepier.” Yuri commented, the scene apparently interesting enough to keep him awake. “Do you let him do this to you or is he taking it out on Ryosuke because he’s so willing?” he asked Yuto, who despite the whole situation managed to blush.

“I thought we were avoiding intimate questions.” he muttered, making Hikaru chuckle.

“Yeah, we should try to keep it professional.” Yaotome said, moving an inch further down Yamada’s throat. “But, well. He lets me.” he said then; Yamada had the poor idea of trying to chuckle at that, which made him almost suffocate, forcing Hikaru to pull away, a worried look on his face. “Sorry.” he said to the younger, who was smiling anyway.

“Don’t worry. I wasn’t expecting you to make me laugh.” he said, arching an eyebrow with an amused expression. “You can go back in. Please.” he added then, in a lower voice.

“Is it wrong that I find him cute?” Hikaru asked, turning to look at Daiki as he drove his cock back home, this time pushing as far as he could.

Arioka shook his head in disbelief.

“Yes.” he said, sighing. “But I get what you mean.”

“You’re so bad at this, Hikka.” Kota reproached him, nodding toward Yamada. “You have a serious attention deficit.”

Yaotome rolled his eyes, and brought his focus back to Yamada.

Well, Yabu might’ve had a point.

Ryosuke was trying to keep his neck as straight as possible to breathe through his nose; his throat was twitching around the _visible_ intrusion, and once he saw it Hikaru cursed through his teeth.

“Can we go back to being serious now?” Yuya asked him, though looking pretty entertained himself by the show in front of his eyes. “Some of us are working hard here.” he added, and to prove his point he gave a harsh thrust, which made Yamada take Hikaru further down his throat and gag around him.

“Easy, tiger.” Hikaru told him, grinning. He didn’t move an inch, this time, though he kept checking Ryosuke wasn’t actually chocking. “We’re trying to fuck him into oblivion, not to kill him.” he pointed out, pulling away just a little and then pushing back in, enjoying immensely to actually see the way Yamada’s throat worked around him.

Yuya shrugged, unimpressed.

“I won’t hold back because you have weird kinks.” he said, and kept the same rhythm though, admittedly, paying more attention to what Hikaru was doing to avoid hurting Ryosuke for real.

A few minutes later Ryosuke was clearly a mess, even though he couldn’t say it out loud; he writhed every time Yuya thrust in too deep, wrapping his legs around his shoulders to try and keep him there; a few times they saw him raise a hand to bring it around his cock, and then lowering it right away, knowing he wasn’t going to be allowed to come just yet.

The way he moved to meet him brought Yuya soon close to the edge, and they all saw it; he grabbed the younger’s hips, pushing inside harder and harder, making the sound of their skin slapping almost obscene; then after a while he winced, the urge clear on his face, and lowered down a little to angle his hips better.

“Can I...” he tried to ask Yamada, but since Hikaru wasn’t letting go of him he was bound by silence, there was no way they could communicate, so he turned to Daiki instead. “Can I come inside of him?”

Something about the fact that he had asked permission to Daiki instead of him must’ve stricken something good inside Yamada, who groaned deeply and clenched around Yuya’s cock, making any question superfluous; the elder closed his eyes and came just like that, letting out a chocked scream as he held Yamada’s hips in a bruising grip, spilling deep inside of him.

“Nice.” Hikaru commented with a smirk, and Yuya batted his hand at him, as he slowly pulled away.

From the way Yamada whined around him, Hikaru realized he wasn’t too happy about that.

“Oh, feeling empty, are we?” he mocked him, pushing slightly harder, making him gag. “Don’t worry, I'm almost there. Where would you like me to come, Yama-chan?” he asked, as if he could actually give a proper answer like that.

But he clenched his lips around his cock, making it almost impossible for him to move, and it was enough of a response for Hikaru.

“And I'm the kinky one.” he murmured, pleased, as he picked up the pace; he brought a hand around Yamada’s throat, not quite choking him, but feeling perfectly the way his cock moved inside of him. It was intense enough that it didn’t take him much longer to get there, and he rushed to pull away a little – because, like he had told Yuya, he wasn’t in the business of killing his friends – and came, enjoying immensely the way Yamada’s tongue lapped at his slit as he did, as if he was afraid to miss a drop of it.

Once he was done he pulled out completely, and saw a trickle of his come escape Ryosuke’s lips, as he was currently having troubles keeping his mouth closed. He smirked, looking as smug as ever.

“That was really, really good Yama-chan, you’ve been so good.” he praised him, helping him to sit up as the younger massaged his neck, which must’ve been incredibly sore. “If you ever want to give an encore I...”

“Don’t push it, Hikaru.” Daiki stopped him, whilst Yuto jumped up from the couch, glaring at his boyfriend.

Yaotome chuckled and shrugged, reaching Nakajima and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Don’t worry. I still like you better.”

Yuto shook his head, flicking over his nose.

“I'm not sure I will after I get a taste.” he teased, and then turned to look at Kei. “What do you think? Haven’t we waited enough?”

Inoo pushed Yuri off of himself, giving him back to his legitimate owner as soon as Yuya fell on the couch, and rushed to stood next to Yuto.

“More than enough. I think I'm about to explode.” he complained, as they both got closer to Yamada. He knelt on the floor next to him, brushing a lock of hair away from his forehead. “But I'm sure you’re doing worse, right Ryo-chan?” he mocked him.

“I want to come.” was the younger’s reply, his voice completely ruined by Hikaru, any form of composure gone. “Just make me come, Kei-chan. Please.” he whined, turning around to look at Daiki and finding him smiling.

“They’re the nice ones, aren’t they?” Daiki said, chuckling. “I'm sure if you’re good for them, they’re going to let you come.”

Yamada had his doubts about either Kei or Yuto being nice, but he couldn’t care less at this point. He rushed to nod and promptly brought his hands around their cocks, stroking them.

“How do you want me?” he asked, leaning down to lick at the head of Kei’s cock, forcing him to pull away a little.

“Don’t get eager.” he reproached him. “What should we do, Nakajima-san?” he asked the younger, who hadn’t had the same strength as him and was currently enjoying the way Yamada’s hand twisted around him.

“I want to fuck him.” he replied, almost distracted but firm enough. He was way past any form of politeness which would’ve made him let Kei choose.

The elder frowned, crossing his arms.

“Yeah well, I want to fuck him too.” he replied, bossy. “How about that?”

“Kei-chan, behave.” came Yabu’s tired voice from the couch.

“Well, it’s your fault, isn’t it?” Inoo told his boyfriend. “If you let me do it more often – if any time at all – I wouldn’t be so eager.”

They were going to continue bickering forever, and Yuto didn’t have enough patience for that, nor did Yamada.

“Ryosuke.” Nakajima said, and Yamada thought he liked very much how his name sounded with that voice. “Do you think you could take this?” he asked, without specifying what he was referring to.

But Yamada wasn’t an idiot, and he wasn’t going to play it innocent; he opened his eyes wide, chewing on his lips, as if he was scared and at the same time incredibly willing to do this.

“What are you talking abo...” Kei managed to say, before Yamada interrupted him.

“Yes.” he said, hoarse, turning to look at Inoo. “Both of you. Inside me. Now.” was all the explanation he gave, before latching his arms around Kei’s neck and kissing him, desperately.

“I think we broke him.” Yuya said, his eyes fixated on the trio in front of him.

“Well, they’re about to, for sure.” was Yabu’s reply, while he stared in disbelief, wondering if they could actually do this.

Kei was forced to push Yamada off himself one more time, smiling to him affectionately.

“That can definitely be arranged.” he reassured him, caressing his face. With a more determined look on his face, he then turned toward Yuto. “Get down and look pretty. I can handle this.” he ordered, and far from wanting to fight for the reins, Yuto rushed to comply.

Yamada didn’t need any instructions at this point, and rushed to straddle his friend; in the next ten second he had grabbed his cock, slowly sitting on it, a blissful look on his face.

Yuto rolled his head back, the feeling almost too good now, after all the time he had been waiting for it.

Once he managed to be more in control of himself he looked up at Kei, a smirk on his face.

“Kota and Yuya really did a number on him. I don’t think it’s going to be too difficult.” he said, bringing his hands to Yamada’s thighs, slapping them hard as he gave a tentative thrust up.

Ryosuke, his mouth finally free, almost wailed at it.

“Have some more patience, kids.” Kei scolded them, moving between Yuto’s legs. “Let Kei-chan work.” he murmured, pushing on the small of Yamada’s back to make him bend over Yuto, exposing his abused hole.

He teased his finger around it, making both of them shiver, and studied the situation for a while before raising his head.

“Lube.” he ordered, and as soon as Daiki brought it to him he held his wrist, preventing him from leaving. “His mouth’s free.” he pointed out, shrugging.

Daiki looked torn. On one hand, it felt somehow wrong to take pleasure from Yamada like they had all just done, as if there was no difference between them.

On the other, he had been hard forever, and on the verge of going crazy with it.

He brushed his hand through Yamada’s hair, pulling on them so that he was looking at him.

“Do you want me to?” he asked, with a smile on his face.

Kei chose that moment to let his finger slip alongside Yuto’s cock inside Yamada, so the younger’s first response was another scream. Panting, he nodded toward Daiki.

“Yes.” he said, whining as he rolled his hips, feeling overwhelmed. “I want you in my mouth while they make me come. I want you to feel good too, Dai-chan, I...”

“Quiet.” Daiki shushed him, his hand moving down to caress the side of his face. “Let Kei-chan in, and you can come get all you want.” he reassured him.

Yamada tried to will his body to make room for Inoo, but as it turned out it wasn’t so easy; no matter how well-stretched he had been by Yabu and Yuya, two cocks were still two cocks.

By the time Kei had managed to push three fingers inside of him, he was out of his mind. He panted and whined and moaned, biting on Yuto’s flesh beneath him, trying to get more and at the same time to reject the intrusion.

Yuto tried to distract him the best he could, pulling up a little to kiss down his neck, leaving a few marks here and there, his hands moving all over him, trying to make him thing about anything but what Kei was doing.

He took his face in his hand, turning it around to make him look at the five men sitting on the couch.

“Look at them, Yama-chan.” he murmured. “You’ve made them feel so good, you’ve taken their cocks so well.” he said, licking the shell of his ear. “You want to make us feel good too, right? Just think how it’s going to feel, being split open on our two dicks, as full as you’ve ever been, while Dai-chan fucks your mouth. Do you want to come like that? Want to come with the three of us using you like a whore?” he went on, and he swore Yamada was close to crying at this point.

The others were unusually quiet, the scene in front of them too intense for them to try and say anything at all.

They all watched Yamada, waiting for his response, almost as eager for it as Kei, Yuto and Daiki.

“It’s okay, Kei.” Ryosuke said in the end, reaching behind himself to bat Kei’s hand away, wincing at the loss. “Just get it inside me. Just fuck me, do something.” he said, confusedly.

Kei hesitated only for a moment, but in the end he nodded, kneeling properly and leaning toward him, so that his cock was aligned with Yuto’s.

He pushed inside as slowly as he could, and thanked all of his self-control, because what he really wanted to do was get inside him and just let go.

Yamada kept perfectly still, making them doubt he was even breathing, and once Inoo was fully sheathed inside of him he collapsed against Yuto, breathing hard.

“Is it too much?” Kei asked, biting hard on his tongue.

“It’s good.” Ryosuke replied, his voice barely audible. “It’s... so full, I...” he shook his head repeatedly, than made an effort to pull himself up, feeling Kei reach even deeper like that. He looked up toward Daiki, stroking his cock, and the elder made it easier for him by kneeling next to Yuto’s head, so that his boyfriend could reach it.

As soon as Yamada got his lips locked around it, he nodded toward Kei.

“Fuck him.” he said, his voice thick with arousal.

And all hell broke loose.

It was incredibly hard to find a rhythm, at first, especially since Yuto couldn’t do much from his current position. But he thrust his hips up any time he could, holding tight on Yamada’s legs, his eyes irremediably drawn by the way he was sucking his boyfriend down with no effort at all.

A few minutes later Kei shifter a little, moving closer and making Yamada arch his back, managing to get in deeper at the same time Yuto pushed inside.

Yamada all but scream around Daiki’s cock, and Kei smiled.

“And you always tell me I'm a bad team player.” he commented, smug. “Don’t know about you, but I'm not going to last. Yuto, touch him. Let the poor thing come.” he instructed.

None have them had anything to object to that; especially not Yamada, who deepthroated Daiki eagerly as soon as Yuto’s hand was around his cock.

As Kei had predicted, none of them managed to resist much. Yuto was the first to lose it, and the way he thrust his hips up as he came inside Yamada pushed him way deeper inside of him; Ryosuke, who had been asking to come forever, couldn’t really take it and followed suit, arching his back and almost chocking himself on his boyfriend’s cock. Kei needed to bring his arms around his waist to keep him up and prevent that he let go of Daiki; the increased heat and tightness, anyway, soon proved to be too much for him to bear, and before he knew it he was coming as well, his come joining Yuto’s inside of Ryosuke.

Daiki held his boyfriend’s head tight, at this point, or he was sure he was going to crumble. He looked at him intently, savouring it every single moment of it, basically fucking his mouth because there wasn’t much that Yamada could do on his own, at this point.

A few seconds later he pulled away, letting the head of his cock rest against Yamada’s tongue as he reached his peak as well, forcing himself to look at his boyfriend as he eagerly swallowed whatever he could get from him.

After that, it felt unreal.

Daiki fell backward, sitting with his back against the coffee table, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend. Kei was the first who had the strength to move, and pulled out as gently as he could, almost shivering when he saw the trickle of come spilling out of Yamada’s battered hole.

He helped Ryosuke off of Yuto, depositing him between Daiki’s legs, and Arioka promptly hugged him, kissing the side of his head, holding him as tight as he could.

Yuto, now free, just stayed for a while lying on the floor, unsure he was ever going to move again in his life.

For a while, it felt unreal. Yuri had straight sat in Yuya’s lap, and from the low sounds he was making he might’ve as well fallen asleep on him like that, naked and sated. Hikaru had reached Yuto, sitting close to his head and slowly caressing through his hair, looking at him as if he was incredibly proud of him.

Kei looked still completely out of it, almost unaware of the way Kota was trying to put him his shirt back on, as if he was a doll.

And Yamada, he was a complete wreck. He kept his eyes closed, his face tight against Daiki’s chest, his hands holding on to him for dear life. It felt wonderful, for the elder, to see him so pliant, looking as if he had just been through heaven and hell at the same time.

Despite his apparent wish to sleep for two days straight, anyway, it was Yuri who broke the silence.

“Well, it was a nice experiment.” he said. Most of them – those who managed – turned to look at him, curious.

“It wasn’t exactly how I would’ve described it. What do you mean?” Yabu asked, frowning.

“I mean that I found out more about all of you than I already knew. And also a lot of stuff I didn’t want to know in the first place.” Chinen shrugged, turning to look at Hikaru and Yuto. “The two of you are kinky as hell. I don’t even know how you get out of bed alive.” he didn’t wait for them to answer and looked at Kei, smirking. “And the two of you are bossy. Which for some reason surprised me, even though it really shouldn’t have.” very slowly, he raised his eyes to look at Yamada, who was still safely hiding in Daiki’s arms. “It’s better I don’t even say anything about him.” he murmured, shaking his head and getting cosier against Yuya. “So, all in all Yuuyan, I think you’re better than all of them. I’m so glad I ended up with you.”

Takaki chuckled, pinching the younger’s hip.

“Of course it took all of us doing Yama-chan for you to realize you’re with the right person.” he joked, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s head.

The only response Yuri gave to that was a sound really close to a purr, which they all deemed better than anything he could’ve said right then.

“Okay guys.” Daiki intervened, struggling to get up. “You’re free to stay if you want to, but I think I’ll try get this one to bed.” he smirked, pointing at Yamada, who in turned whined and try to stay in the exact same position as he was.

“I think we’re safe to leave.” Yuto commented, starting to sort through clothes to give each one his own.

They started getting dressed, quietly, while Daiki helped Yamada stay on his feet and led him to the bathroom to get him cleaned up, waving at the other guys as they left the room.

Ryosuke manage to mutter a ‘thank you’, which made them all smile.

“I don’t know about you.” said Kei, as they were about to leave. “But I don’t think I want to see any of you for quite some time.”

Hikaru patted his shoulder, smirking.

“It’s a good thing we don’t work together and see each other all the time, then.” he joked, keeping the door open for him.

“At the very least, we should not talk about this. Ever again.” suggested Yuya, all but pushing Yuri so that he kept walking.

“I second that.” Chinen agreed, then grinned. “Well... until next time, of course.”

They all turned to look at him, with a mildly scared look on their face.

But Yuri knew them.

There _was_ going to be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone actually made it alive until the end of this thing, but I've got a lot to say. If anything, to make myself feel better.  
First, the 'your own kink' thing was just an excuse. Lately I find Yamada particularly attractive, and during the Ai Dake ga Subete's making the thought of all of them banging him first crossed my mind. And it would've been better if it had stayed there.  
Second, I now understand why I had never written something like this. They're eight, for Christ's sake, there's like a LOT of limbs and people and body parts to take care of. It's actually the first time that the thought of Keito being away didn't depress me - one less, man.  
Third, I think I was the same as I've described Hikaru. Bad at this, not focusing on the important stuff. Like, I don't know why they talk SO much. At some point I lost sight of Yamada, don't know how it happened. Felt a bit uncomfortable too, since he was just there taking it :')  
And Daiki, Daiki feels so weird. I mean, they're doing your boyfriend, just do something.  
Well, in the end my beacon of hope is Yuri. I'm comfortable with him being a brat, no matter the occasion.  
So, that's it. I have a new respect for groups with fewer people (could've made this a KAT-TUN thing, threesomes I can deal with) and for all the people who actually manage to write gangbangs, becasue it definitely isn't for me.  
I'm sorry. Which is actually all I needed to say.


End file.
